La cación de lo deseos
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Neah es un Noé, el número 14 que todo lo destruye, y Mana es su hermano mayor, un simple humano. Pero Neah no soporta la idea de perder a Mana por lo que se enfrenta al Conde y muere en el intento de asesinarlo. Mas juró volver junto a él por ello le quedan fuerzas para luchar… Songfic


**La canción de los deseos**

_Disclaimer:_ D .Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

_Notas:_ basado en la canción Kataritsugu Koto.

_Resumen:_ Neah es un Noé, el número 14 que todo lo destruye, y Mana es su hermano mayor, un simple humano. Pero Neah no soporta la idea de perder a Mana por lo que se enfrenta al Conde y muere en el intento de asesinarlo. Mas juró volver junto a él por ello le quedan fuerzas para luchar… Songfic.

* * *

Neah se agarra a la pared y jadea, llevándose la mano al vientre con la vana esperanza de retener la vida que se le escurre de entre los dedos. Se está muriendo, el Conde le ha asestado el golpe de gracia y él no ha estado a la altura, por ello ahora se está muriendo.

Piensa en Mana, en su querido hermano mayor, en cuanto lo quiere y en lo solo que lo va a dejar cuando muera. Pero no va a morir así como así, pues él es el número catorce de los Noé, el que todo lo destruye.

Antes de que el Conde lo matase escondió a Mana, le dio un toque de magia a su sistema para que cambiase de aspecto, uno que le ayudará a protegerse de todo mal que intentase tocarlo.

—Hay que avisar a Cross…—Susurra, llamando la atención del golem dorado que se le acurruca en la cabeza, temblando.

Entonces recuerda que no puede morir así como así, que ha de llevar a cabo su plan y cuanto antes lo haga mejor. Debe encontrar a su pequeño ángel blanco, sino no podrá cumplir sus promesas.

Porque una noche, antes de que el Conde le asestase el mortal golpe, le prometió a Mana que jamás le dejaría, que siempre estaría junto a él, que pese a todas las desdichas volverían a estar juntos.

_«¿Me lo prometes, Neah?» Interrogó el mayor de los Walker, clavando sus preocupados orbes en los de su hermano menor._

_Neah sonrió con parsimonia, bajo las estrellas y la luna de una de las noches más hermosas jamás vistas por sus ojos. Porque era una noche mágica, no había nubes que cubriese el firmamento ni pesares que amenazasen con romper la magnífica tranquilidad, solo había dulces tonos azules y morados empapando el lugar._

_«Te lo juro Mana, te juro que volveré junto a ti pase lo que pase.» Declaró tomando la mano de su hermano, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño._

—Tim…—Llama fuera de sus recuerdos, requiriendo la presencia del golem. —Necesito que me hagas un favor antes de ir a buscar a Cross…

Timcanpy revolotea a su alrededor, observando en silencio como el muchacho se detiene apenas para tomar aire. Luego Neah clava sus ojos dorados en el golem del mismo color que su mirada.

—Graba esta canción. —Le pide con una efímera sonrisa en el rostro. —Luego quiero que se la lleves a Mana, es para él, para que sepa todo aquello que ya no me da tiempo de decirle…

Cierra los ojos un momento, tomando fuerzas, recordando la letra de aquella canción que no pudo cantarle en persona, la canción que expresa todos y cada unos de sus futuros deseos, todos junto a Mana.

—_Tus dedos, tu frente, tu cabello, puedo verlos brevemente en la distancia…_

Canturrea suavemente Neah, sintiendo como la vida se le escapa de forma irremediable. Acaricia a Timcanpy con dulzura, sintiendo como la esfera dorada tiembla con dos grandes lágrimas inundando su ser. En su mente la imagen de Mana cobra vida y casi lo siente a su lado, junto a su mano…

—_Podría estar contigo si de alguna forma pudiera encauzar la corriente del tiempo…_

Prosigue cantando, pensando en todo lo que jamás podrá decirle con su cuerpo original, porque se ha quedado sin tiempo. Entreabre los ojos y mira nuevamente a Tim y sonríe con ternura, para el golem y para Mana, para cuando vea esa grabación secreta.

—_Cuando nacimos en este mundo, el nombre que nos fue dado contenía un deseo…_

Y desea que su nombre contenga un verdadero deseo, para que así pudiese consumirlo en estar junto a Mana, porque lo quiere con locura, lo quiere como jamás ha querido a nadie más, y eso le asusta y llena a partes iguales.

—_Tu hermosa sonrisa hace latir mi corazón cuando estoy atrapado en una tormenta…_

Declara en medio de la canción, confesándole a Mana de dónde saca las fuerzas para seguir luchando con el Conde, revelándole porque es capaz de continuar en pie pese a las heridas que carga su maltrecho cuerpo. Porque es por él, porque lo quiere.

—_Quiero protegerte, dártelo todo, porque esos pensamientos me dan fuerzas…_

Esa canción es todo cuanto desea, es la última oportunidad que tendrá en mucho tiempo de decirle a Mana todo cuanto siente, de explicarle con todo lujo de detalles cuán importante es para él. Porque Mana es la razón de que allá decidido luchar hasta el último momento.

—_Las cosas que quiero decirte y explicarte atravesarán el tiempo, como un bote sobre el agua…_

Abre los ojos del todo, dejando que su sincera mirada quede por siempre grabada en el video, junto a sus sentimientos y sus declaraciones. Porque Mana merece saber que cumplirá su promesa, aunque tarde en hacerlo y lo haga con otro cuerpo.

—_El viento que hoy reluce sobre el cielo te lo enviaré junto al futuro…_

Termina sin perder de sus resecos labios la sonrisa, estirando un brazo hasta Timcanpy, acariciándole en el proceso. La carta que contiene sus deseos ya está terminada, la canción de los deseos ha sido entonada desgraciadamente.

Porque Neah la compuso especialmente para ese día, por si algún día el Conde le mataba definitivamente.

—Mana te amo…—Susurra suavemente, terminado el video secreto que solo Mana, Tim y él puede conocer.

Porque es su declaración final, la última canción que le cantará a Mana, porque ya no habrá un futuro en el que puedan encontrarse siendo plenamente consciente de que están el uno junto al otro.

Y esa canción es lo único que queda de sus deseos, pues Neah no pudo encauzar la corriente del tiempo para estar junto a Mana, al menos no lo suficientemente bien, ya que por aquel entonces sus memorias dormitaban en el interior de su pequeño ángel blanco.

Pero Timcanpy guardará por siempre en su memoria la canción de los deseos de Neah y Mana.

**Fin.**


End file.
